Vitamin Chiro
by pureflowersand2684
Summary: One-Shot. Just something a came up with while remembering my favorite cartoon during math class. Otto came in with a question. "What do you get for a vitamin Chiro?" This is totally random, and has a few too many author's notes. Please Read and Review, I love getting others' opinions. Love ya all! Pureflowersand


**PureFlowerSand: Hello! My name is PureFlowerSand and I'm here to give you a one-shot and I'm surprised nobody has thought of it yet. Well anyway, I was idly thinking of solutions in my boring statistics class when my brain started to wonder off to one of my favorite cartoons that all of a sudden canceled for no apparent reason. Okay maybe one reason, the voice of Gibson is also the voice of Spongebob. I want to kill that sponge, because one, he was the reason he killed off two of my favorite cartoons. Two, he has that annoying characteristic about him that makes me want to strangle him (like Squidward). And three, he has practically taken over Nick. Bah, you people are probably not even listening to me.**

**Here's the story!**

* * *

**What do you need to get your vitamin C?**

"Guys! Guys!" Otto came running in to the main control room where all the other Hyper Force team members were currently located. The green furred and otherwise metallic monkey was bouncing around trying to get everyone's attention; his black eyes were practically bulging with delight. Antauri and Gibson were having themselves another friendly round of chess. It was the silver monkey's turn, as his cyan eyes scanned board he finally made one of his Knight move to D5. The blue monkey took every crucial detail with his black eyes and found in dangerous situation with his opponent almost trapping his King.

Sparks and Nova were currently discussing a topic of a said date. The red monkey was trying his best to keep the location of the date a secret, but his black eyes kept on darting to the map of a certain spot of Shugazoom. The yellow monkey kept insisting that Sparks tell her where the location of the date is, just incase if there was a possible attack on Shugazoom the team would know exactly where they would be and how long it would take for the team to get there. Her pink eyes saw hints and tips of Sparks's eyes pointing toward the direction outside of Shugazoom, but were unable to pinpoint the exact location.

Chiro was reading some books for a school project and finishing up make-up homework, for even a kid who is a hero has school. The black haired blue-eyed boy kept on scanning through the book, while his brown uniform creased from being moved so much as the boy try to stay comfortable in his orange bean-bag chair.

Finally the last member of the team, Mandarin, the orange monkey was in a corner meditating in lotus position while floating at least two inches above the floor. He was trying to stay focus as to keeping his evil self from the past from escaping in the depths of his mind, for he fears if it were to come out it would take control of him again. Everyone stayed silent until it was Antauri's turn in chess. "Yes Otto, what is that you need my friend?"

Chiro looked over trying to get out of his homework, and this is was excuse enough for him to get out of it as much as he can. Mandarin decided he meditated enough, he opened his black eyes and jumped out of his lotus position landing perfectly on his feet. 'I still got it.' He thought to himself as he gave out a smirk and looked over to the green monkey. Nova got curious and looked over to the same direction. Sparks gave a sigh of relief for the distraction, but he was, too, curious and looked over himself. Gibson on the other hand was waiting for Antauri's move and didn't have time for distractions when he is just this close to being beaten.

Otto knows he had most if not all the attention on him, he then began with a question. "What would you need to have for your vitamin C?"

This got Gibson's antenna-like ears perking and finally looked to Otto to answer his question. "To get vitamin C you would need to eat chosen fruits or vegetables. But you can also get them from supplements at pharmacies and local drug stores. Why do you ask?" Gibson went back to the game when he saw Antauri make another move with his queen piece.

Otto closed his eyes and gave out a goofy grin showing off his glee as he answered the question with another question. "Then, what do you need to have to get your vitamin Chiro?"

Everyone at this point looked at the cheerful green monkey with confused expression. Chiro was the most confused out of all of the Hyper Force, he was just studying health and there was nothing in the textbook about a vitamin he was possibly named after. Chiro scratched his head as his forehead creased with wrinkles from thinking of it. Given this question gave him a migraine. He groaned and smashed his head with the textbook in hand, hoping to get rid of it, but that only made it worse.

"Wait a minute! What in the known universe are you talking about? There is no such thing as a vitamin Chiro." Mandarin said annoyed as he looked at Otto as if he had no brain at all even though he was their only technician of the Team, and an impressive one at that. The said mechanic however continued grinning as if the look did not faze him one bit.

"I have to agree with old evil tail over there. I looked all over in my database and not one thing about anything called 'vitamin Chiro'." Sparks was instantly glared by the said 'evil tail' monkey. This only took a moment until Sparks began to glare back, neither saying a word. Sparks was not going to back down because Mandarin was no longer the leader of the team, and Mandarin just refused to be lower than Sparks.

Nova 'bout had enough of their little squabble, so she took an attempt to stopping it. First, she gets in front of the boys in order to stop their glares. Second, to eliminate any further glares going over her shoulder she gave out her own glare to her boyfriend and former leader. Third, she gives out a distraction by giving out the question everyone wants answer to. "Okay, I'll bite. What do you need to get 'vitamin Chiro?'" Unfortunately, they are still trying to glaring at each other over Nova's shoulder when she's not looking.

Otto grinned wider and jumped up in the air as he shouted out, "MANGOS!"

At this all of the team members were staring at the green colored monkey as if he had two heads. Which could be possible if the said monkey would stop jumping around like a maniac.

Mandarin suddenly blurted out the question that was on everyone's minds. "Have you lost your mind or something? And isn't mangos a fruit?"

Sparks smirked as he gave out a chuckle. "You mean like how you're a fruit?" Mandarin just glared harder at the red monkey. "And that can go both ways!" Sparks was suddenly tackled by Mandarin and a brawl ensued to an all out war. Nova not wanting to harm her person stepped away to the side with Chiro who was still glaring at his text books. She decided to help out the poor kid with his homework.

Antauri looked over to Otto. "Otto I understand that MANGOS may have a meaning to it, can you please explain?"

Otto was watching the fight, but his antenna like ears pick up on the question and turned to Antauri with the same goofy grin he had earlier. "Well in each letter of the word it began with the letter of our names. M for Mandarin, A for Antauri, N for Nova, G for Gibson, O for Otto, and S for Sparks."

Nova turned her head after helping her leader with a project question and commented on what Otto just gave the listening team members. "Clever, I would have never thought of it."

Gibson also gave Otto a smile and a comment of his own. "Indeed." He turned his as Antauri suddenly knocked down his king, addressing Gibson the victor. Gibson just stared shocked. He won, he finally won. Out of total joy he started jumping for joy, as everyone watched with awe. Upon realizing everyone was watching, he calmed himself down and gave Antauri a handshake.

* * *

**Pureflowersand: Didn't know how to end it, so I ended it right about there. Review if you like, or PM me for any questions. See you later! Also I do not own anything about Super Robot Monkey Team. Just so you know.**


End file.
